Grotesque
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Bersikap profesional sebagai calon psikolog yang harus memahami kondisi psikis pasiennya, aku menjulurkan tanganku dan mengelus kepalanya pelan. Tersenyum—meski itu palsu—padanya./"Bencilah psikopat." Ya. Seharusnya aku membenci mereka./"S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"/Warnings Inside/Mind to RnR?


_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _ **.**_

Saat kecil... aku masih ingat aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang pilot. Cita-cita umum yang akan diucapkan oleh anak kebanyakan—aku tahu. Tapi, semua itu berubah—

—ketika aku melihat dengan dua mataku sendiri... pamanku yang kupercaya di dunia ini membunuh ayahku dengan kedua tangannya.

Begitu kubuka pintu kamar orang tuaku, aku telah melihat tangan kanan paman Madara telah bersimbah darah dengan pisau yang digenggamnya. Dia menoleh saat aku membuka pintu dengan tatapan kagetku apalagi ketika melihat tubuh ayah terbaring di dekatnya... bersimbah darah.

Tak lama kemudian, polisi datang membawa pamanku untuk dihakimi. Paman tidak melawan sama sekali dan langsung menyerahkan diri dengan tenang. Aku dan ibuku selalu datang untuk mengawasi perkembangan hukum yang dijalani pamanku. Awalnya tidak ada yang salah, paman hampir mendapat hukuman penjara seumur hidup. Namun dia menyewa pengacara yang menyatakan bahwa Uchiha Madara harus diberi penanganan khusus karena kliennya menderita sakit jiwa dan pembunuhan yang dilakukannya didorong oleh penyakit itu.

 **.**

 _ **Rate M for language, implicit gore & sexual content**_

 _ **Special Thanks for Amutia  
**_

 **.**

Dan apa kau percaya?

Pengacara itu menang. Paman Madara mendapat penanganan khusus dengan dipindahkan ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk ditangani dengan para dokter dan psikolog di sana. Jika dia sehat, dia bisa dinyatakan bebas bersyarat karena pelaku yang memiliki penyakit jiwa tidak bisa diadili secara hukum. Mendengar ini... aku dan ibuku hanya bisa ketakutan sembari berharap-harap cemas. Bukan tidak mungkin paman Madara kemudian akan mengincarku, ibuku, lalu kakakku, menghabisi keluargaku dan mengambil harta warisan ayah seluruhnya.

Sekali lagi, takdir tidak berpihak pada kami. Aku masih ingat bagaimana waktu itu aku yang bersembunyi di belakang kedua kaki ibuku, melihat paman Madara keluar dari ruangannya setelah menjalani observasi dan wawancara individual, di sisi kanan kirinya ada dua psikolog yang mengiringinya, tes proyektif yang dilakukannya selama satu bulan itu akan memberi hasil.

Kata-kata salah satu psikolog yang mengiring paman ke ruangan lain lalu bicara dengan ibuku masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

"Uchiha Madara dinyatakan sudah sehat dari penyakit jiwa. Tidak ada masalah, kebebasan bersyaratnya akan diproses besok."

 **.**

 _ **A SasuSaku AU fiction for event**_ _ **Banjir Tomat Ceri 2016**_

 _ **Prompt #32; Kategori AU FanFiction  
**_

 **.**

Waktu ibuku dan aku terasa berhenti. Ibu pingsan hingga orang-orang di sana langsung berlari ke arah ibuku untuk memindahkannya ke tempat lain. Di tengah keramaian itu, aku melihat pintu ruangan tempat paman berada masih sedikit terbuka sehingga aku dan paman bisa bertatapan dari jauh.

Tanpa dosa dan rasa malu sedikitpun.

Paman Madara kembali tersenyum padaku.

Bibirku bergetar lalu diikuti sekujur tubuhku. Rasa takut menghilang tergantikan dengan rasa benci yang luar biasa. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku di samping tubuhku. Seakan aku merasa kedua mataku berubah warna menjadi merah darah, mengutuk paman dari jauh mati-matian meski gigi-gigiku bergeretak keras. Air mata jatuh dengan lancarnya mengaliri kedua pipiku lalu jatuh ke lantai setetes demi setetes. Aku mulai berteriak mengamuk hingga salah seorang psikolog di sana memegangi tubuh kecilku.

Aku... tak akan pernah lupa.

"ITU TIDAK BENAR!"

Para psikolog yang bodoh dan tak becus.

"PAMAN MADARA TIDAK SEHAT! PAMAN MADARA PEMBUNUH!"

Aku tak akan menjadi seperti mereka.

"KENAPA PAMAN MADARA TIDAK DIHUKUM!?"

Aku tak akan membiarkan psikopat-psikopat menjijikkan seperti paman menginjakkan kaki mereka dengan nyaman di atas tanah yang sama dengan yang kupijak.

"PAMAN MADARA JAHAT! PAMAN MADARA SENANG MEMBUNUH AYAH!"

Tidak akan pernah.

Dan jika untuk melakukan itu aku harus menjadi psikolog—

"KENAPA!? KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK BISA LIHAAAAAAAAATTTT!?"

—maka aku akan melakukannya.

Aku akan menjadi psikolog yang pintar dan becus. Akan kupancung kepala para psikopat di dunia ini satu persatu.

Itu... ambisiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **GROTESQUE**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uchiha Sasuke... mahasiswa psikolog S2 bagian klinis-forensik dari Universitas Tokyo?" aku tidak tahu harus merespon apa selain mengangguk pelan. Calon atasan di depanku adalah pria yang entah kenapa selalu memakai masker sejak pertama kali kami bertemu, "Jadi, sebelum direkomendasikan ke rumah sakit setelah kau wisuda nanti, kau akan melakukan magang praktek di tempat kekuasaanku ini," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku terus memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi datar sampai tiba-tiba pria dengan rambut putih itu melemparkan data profilku di atas meja. Dia menghela napas panjang sebelum melihatku prihatin.

"Kau sial ya. Aku jadi kasihan padamu."

...Apa maksudnya itu?

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana merespon ini, jadi aku hanya tersenyum tipis saja. Setelah melihatku dari bawah ke atas, pria tersebut berdiri dari kursinya lalu menjulurkan tangannya di depanku, "Namaku Hatake Kakashi, kau cukup memanggilku Kakashi saja. Aku tidak suka formalitas." Tanpa mengatakan apapun, aku menjabat tangannya. Setelah tangan kami terlepas, dia kembali berkata, "Untuk mahasiswa S2 tingkat akhir, kau tergolong muda ya," Kakashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kedua matanya yang tidak terbuka sepenuhnya menatapku malas, "umurmu berapa?" tanyanya langsung.

Aku tersenyum kaku, "Dua puluh lima," melihat wajahnya, aku meneruskan, "aku ikut program akselerasi saat SMA dan SMP, jadi aku masuk kuliah lebih cepat,"— _jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan—_ tambahku dalam hati.

Kakashi hanya melihatku dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam beberapa menit sebelum kembali membelakangiku dan berjalan, "Menurutku pribadi kau tidak akan bertahan lama denganku," dia menghela napas, "tapi yah... mohon bantuannya, Uchiha."

 **#**

Sebagai seorang co-asisten... memang tidak akan mudah.

Biar kukoreksi, menjadi seorang co-asisten Hatake Kakashi itu tidak mudah.

Aku menatap biji kopi yang sedang digiling dengan alat pembuat kopi di depanku dengan tatapan datar. Mungkin kurang tepat jika ditambah dengan kerutan dua alisku yang mulai merasa muak dengan kerjaan sementaraku ini. Ya memang, aku bisa menemani Kakashi saat menjalankan tes proyektif untuk para tersangka kriminal yang datang ke rumah sakit ini. Tapi mereka semua hanyalah penjahat-penjahat kelas teri yang bahkan tidak bisa berbohong meski hanya sedetik. Tanpa perlu bantuanku untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik tersangka dari jauh pun, Kakashi sudah bisa langsung menilainya sendiri.

Sisanya seperti ini... aku hanya perlu membuatkan kopi atau kadang teh untuk kemudian dibawakan kepada Kakashi yang sedang memeriksa dokumen-dokumennya. Setelah itu, aku cukup berdiam diri dengan duduk atau berdiri di samping Kakashi. Bersyukurlah jika mendapat pekerjaan untuk membantunya, karena sebagian besar Kakashi lebih suka mengerjakannya sendiri.

Benar-benar... membosankan.

"Hei hei, alat pembuat kopi itu tidak bersalah, tuan," aku mengedipkan kedua mataku lalu menoleh ke samping. Melihat laki-laki yang juga merupakan co-asisten sepertiku hanya saja dia datang dari universitas yang berbeda. Pria berkulit pucat itu tersenyum dan menyipitkan kedua matanya, "apa yang membuatmu sampai _badmood_ hingga melototi alat malang itu, Sasuke?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, "Kau—"

"Sai. Salam kenal," ucapnya sopan—walau untuk berbagai alasan, entah kenapa aku tidak suka nada bicaranya, "kau tidak menyukaiku, yah... mungkin karena aku bersikap seolah dekat denganmu padahal kita belum saling kenal? Aku mengerti."

Dia menjabarkan isi hatiku begitu jelas sehingga aku memilih diam sekarang.

Sai tertawa kecil lalu mengambil alat pembuat kopi lain yang sedang kosong dan mulai memasukkan biji-biji kopi ke dalamnya, "Bagaimana dengan Kakashi?" tanyanya tanpa memusingkan sikapku padanya.

Mendengar nama psikolog yang jadi pengawas magangku, membuatku mendecih... pelan. Aku tidak mau Sai menangkap apa yang sedang kupikirkan begitu cepat, "Hn. Biasa saja."

"Begitu..." Sai menekan tombol sebelum menunggu biji kopinya hancur menjadi cairan. Senyuman tak lekas hilang dari wajahnya. Aku meliriknya dari sudut mataku lalu melihat kembali kopiku yang hampir jadi sebentar lagi.

Cukup lama keadaan hening tercipta, aku dan Sai hanya diam di tempat kami tanpa berbicara lagi. Sesekali Sai seperti menyenandungkan irama lagu yang tidak kukenal. Suara bunyi menandakan kopiku telah siap dituangkan, aku menaruh gelas plastik di bawahnya saat Sai kembali berbicara.

"Pengawas magangku adalah Yamato, kenal dia?" aku menggeleng tanpa menoleh, "Dia sering menceritakan tentang Kakashi, sepertinya dia sangat menghormatinya. Belakangan aku baru tahu itu karena Yamato dan Kakashi pernah berada di universitas yang sama dan Yamato setahun di bawahnya." Jelas Sai panjang lebar.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Sai tiba-tiba menceritakan ini padaku tapi pada akhirnya aku hanya diam saja dan membiarkan laki-laki itu melanjutkan.

"Dari dia, aku tahu banyak hal tentang Kakashi meskipun aku tak menginginkannya," Sai tersenyum penuh arti, "termasuk pasien-pasien yang akan ditangani Kakashi ke depannya."

Aku masih belum tertarik. Aku mengambil kopi yang telah terisi penuh di dalam gelas dan meletakkan di samping lalu mengambil gelas lain untuk diisi. Sai tidak memusingkan perilakuku lalu mulai mengambil gelas plastik untuknya dan Yamato—mungkin.

"Sekarang... Sasuke, apa kau tahu kasus bunga berdarah?"

Gerakan tanganku terhenti.

Aku menoleh pelan dan melihat Sai masih tersenyum padaku. Bahkan lebih lebar setelah menyadari aku mulai terfokus padanya, "Apa kau tahu pelaku pembunuh utama di kasus itu telah tertangkap?" aku tidak bergerak dan Sai melanjutkan, "Ternyata dia adalah perempuan. Aku tidak menyangka, jujur saja. Dari fotonya... mungkin umurnya tak jauh berbeda dari kita. Mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa aku adalah calon psikolog, harus kuakui aku salut dengan otak cerdiknya yang bisa merencanakan pembunuhan lima orang sedetail itu dan melaksanakannya bersama anak buahnya hingga berhasil."

Sai tertawa lagi sembari mengambil gelasnya yang telah terisi kopi lalu menyesapnya perlahan.

"Kau tidak akan percaya, dia cantik... secantik namanya. Aku tidak heran jika kasusnya diberi nama 'bunga berdarah'. Sayang sekali wanita secantik itu harus menjadi psikopat."

Mendengar kata psikopat membuat tubuhku sedikit berjengit. Aku berusaha tenang dan meminum kopi dari gelasku hingga habis. Mengabaikan rasa panas yang menyengat lidah dan kerongkonganku, aku lebih gugup menunjukkan rasa benci yang meledak-ledak ini di hadapan orang yang baru kukenal sekarang.

"Polisi memberi pernyataan bahwa dia menyerahkan diri tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun. Seolah dia memang sudah membuat rencana untuk menyerahkan diri setelah tujuannya tercapai. Anak buahnya sendiri ternyata hanya satu orang, laki-laki... diduga laki-laki tersebut menuruti perkataannya karena dia tergila-gila dengan psikopat busuk itu."

Sai terus berbicara, seolah dia mengabaikan aku yang masih belum melihat ke arahnya lagi dan tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri.

"Dokumen mereka berdua akan dikirim ke sini sekarang—entah kapan waktu pastinya, tapi Yamato selalu memiliki informasi yang selangkah lebih maju. Anak buah itu akan ditangani aku dan Yamato. Berani tebak siapa yang akan kau dan Kakashi tangani?"

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Di ruangan Kakashi setelah itu, aku langsung melihat Kakashi yang sedang duduk di kursinya sembari melihat-lihat dokumen yang baru dia terima selama aku tidak ada bersamanya. Saat itu... aku yang sedang berusaha tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan kata-kata Sai, tak sengaja melihat tulisan judul pada amplop coklat di atas meja Kakashi.

' _Case Conclusion : Bloody Flower'_

Aku memicingkan kedua mataku. Tanpa ragu aku masuk sembari mendorong pintu sampai suaranya terdengar. Kakashi segera menoleh kemudian memasukkan kembali kertas-kertas di tangannya ke dalam amplop coklat tersebut. Bertingkah seakan tak tahu apa-apa, aku hanya berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di samping Kakashi sembari memberikan kopi yang dimintanya.

Setelah itu, Kakashi menjelaskan tentang pasien yang akan kami tangani berikutnya. Pasien bermasalah itu akan datang sekitar dua hari dari sekarang. Menjadi anak baik yang mendengarkan kata-kata _senior_ seutuhnya, aku diam saja selama Kakashi menceritakan hal-hal yang kurang lebih sama dan berinti satu. Persis seperti yang dijelaskan Sai padaku.

Kakashi menghela napasnya sementara rahangku telah mengeras dan kedua tanganku di atas lutut telah terkepal erat.

"Haah... menjadi psikolog forensik memang jalanku, tapi kalau bertemu dengan yang seperti ini rasanya merepotkan sekali."

Kata-kata Kakashi itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku... hingga sekarang.

Di kasus bunga berdarah itu, korban terakhir bernama Hidan. Salah satu anggota geng yang terkenal di kota ini. Sama seperti korban-korban sebelumnya yaitu Deidara, Kakuzu, Zetsu, dan Pein... mereka mati dengan cara mengenaskan. Kepala, tangan kanan, tangan kiri, kaki kanan, dan kaki kiri mereka terpisah dari tubuh mereka. Kelimanya diduga menghembuskan napas terakhir karena kehabisan darah, ada juga kemungkinan karena kepala mereka dipenggal.

Kesamaan mereka berlima ada tiga. Pertama, mereka satu anggota geng yang semata-mata hanya mengatasnamakan geng untuk bersenang-senang. Kedua, lima nama yang tadi kusebutkan itu bukan nama asli mereka. Ketiga, mereka berlima adalah orang-orang yang menemukan laki-laki bernama Sasori menggantung diri di kamar apartemennya sebulan lalu. Menurut data, mereka mengaku hanya mengenal Sasori sebagai salah satu teman yang tidak terlalu dekat di masa SMA mereka dan saat menemukan mayatnya, mereka bermaksud mengajak Sasori berpesta bir lagi setelah sekian lamanya.

Karena tidak ditemukan bukti lain lebih lanjut dan pesan kematian yang ditemukan telah dinyatakan sebagai tulisan Sasori yang asli, maka kasus ditutup sebagai kasus bunuh diri biasa.

 _Bloody flower_ atau yang biasa disebut bunga berdarah adalah julukan untuk kasus ini setelah mayat Zetsu ditemukan. Menurut polisi yang iseng memberi kelakar untuk kasus ini agar mudah diingat, mayat-mayat yang ditemukan dengan bagian tubuh terpisah ini selalu berada di atas alas yang luas. Darah-darah yang mengalir dari bagian tubuh terpisah tersebut terbentuk seperti bunga yang mekar dengan lima kelopak. Ya. Contohnya...

...bunga sakura.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Cepat sekali kau datang."

Perkataan Kakashi yang penuh sarkasme hanya membuatku mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak memutar kedua bola mataku.

Aku tidak membalas dan hanya berjalan ke mejaku untuk menaruh tas kerjaku. Kakashi tidak berbicara lagi. Entah dia kesal dengan sikapku atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Seharusnya sekarang dia sudah tahu laki-laki sepertiku tidak akan merespon perkataan sarkasme atau candaan dengan baik. Kakashi menghela napas di belakangku lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Dia berjalan menuju pintu ruangan kami.

"Sebentar lagi pasien datang, bergegaslah," ucapnya. Aku menoleh padanya lalu mengambil papan kerjaku sebelum berlari mengejar hingga aku berjalan cepat di belakang Kakashi.

Sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk dengan papan kerjaku, memastikan tidak ada kertas yang tertinggal sebelum aku terlalu jauh dari ruanganku. Tanganku membuka-buka kertas yang terjepit di papan kerjaku, memastikannya dengan cepat. Sampai—

 _ **Tep**_

Langkah yang muncul di belakangku sempat tidak kupedulikan. Hanya saja ketika pemilik langkah yang kuyakini tidak hanya satu atau dua orang itu berpapasan denganku, aku merasa waktu seperti berhenti begitu saja. Kedua iris _onyx_ milikku masih fokus dengan kertas-kertas di papan kerjaku sebelum akhirnya aku melirik pelan ke kananku saat dua polisi berada di sampingku. Namun tidak berhenti sampai situ, di belakang dua polisi tersebut muncul seseorang yang tidak memakai seragam seperti mereka. Tidak. Dia memakai pakaian putih pengikat yang mengindikasikan kedua lengannya diikat di dalam. Pakaian putih itu biasanya hanya dipakai oleh pasien berbahaya yang dikhawatirkan bisa mengamuk kapan saja.

Hanya saja, ketika lirikan mataku merambat ke atas untuk melihat pasien sakit jiwa yang baru datang dengan digiring empat polisi—dua polisi di depan dan dua polisi di belakang—napasku terhenti.

Rambut _soft pink_ miliknya tersapu angin saat dia berjalan.

Seakan menyadari tatapanku, dia juga melirikku dari sudut matanya.

Iris hijau _emerald_ itu menangkap ekspresi kagetku.

Dengan senyuman di bibir ranumnya itu, aku tahu dia mengejekku.

"Hei! Berjalan lebih cepat!" teriak polisi di depannya lalu mereka mempercepat _pace_ mereka sehingga kelima orang itu berjalan lebih dulu dari aku dan Kakashi.

Kontak mata kami terputus seketika. Dia... perempuan itu memejamkan kedua matanya lalu kembali lurus menatap depan. Dia berjalan cepat hingga sampai di ruangan paling ujung lalu masuk ke sana bersama keempat polisi yang menggiringnya. Aku memicingkan kedua mataku penasaran dan sepertinya Kakashi membaca ekspresiku itu. Kakashi masih berjalan sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam jas dokternya di depanku.

"Jadi kau sudah melihatnya, _huh?_ " aku yang telah berdiri di samping Kakashi hanya bisa menoleh melihat pengawasku tersebut, "Itu pasien baru kita."

Aku tidak kaget sama sekali setelah mendengarnya. Senyuman itu... mana mungkin aku melupakan senyuman itu.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku penuh amarah. Kembali teringat dengan senyuman yang kulihat bertahun-tahun silam.

"Ha... Haha..." tanpa sadar aku telah tertawa dengan maksud menahan emosi yang membuncah ini. Aku menatap tajam pintu dimana orang-orang yang terakhir kulihat menghilang di baliknya, "...senyuman para psikopat memang selalu sama. Menjijikkan."

Suara retak terdengar dari papan kerja yang kupegang.

"Aku ingin sekali merobek senyuman itu dari wajah mereka semua."

Entah apa ekspresi yang Kakashi pasang sekarang. Aku terlalu fokus untuk peduli. Hanya saja aku bisa mendengar Kakashi menghela napas sebelum berbicara, "Aku sudah dengar masa lalumu dari salah satu dosen yang cukup dekat denganmu," Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebelum dia tiba-tiba memegang kepalaku sejenak lalu menurunkan tangannya.

"Kebencian adalah makanan sehari-hari psikopat. Kau tidak akan mau membuat mereka kenyang, bocah."

Aku menggertakkan gigiku cukup keras. Tak lama kemudian aku menarik napas sekencang yang kubisa lalu menghelanya pelan. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, aku melihat Kakashi dan mengangguk. Seakan mengerti maksudku, Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya lalu kembali berjalan ke pintu ruangan yang bersangkutan dan aku mengikutinya.

Kakashi mengetuk pintu yang tertutup itu dua kali. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kemudian salah satu polisi yang kulihat tadi keluar lalu memberi hormat pada Kakashi. Yang diberi hormat hanya mengangguk, membiarkan polisi itu keluar bersama polisi-polisi lain dan memberi kami jalan. Begitu masuk, aku dan Kakashi kembali dihadapkan dengan pemandangan yang biasa kami lihat sebelum-sebelum ini.

Di tengah ruangan hanya ada satu meja dengan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan dan meja itu di antaranya. Pada kasus-kasus sebelumnya, pasien yang didudukkan pada salah satu kursi akan mengamuk dan menatapku juga Kakashi dengan ekspresi marah, kesal, dan takut yang bercampur aduk. Tapi, kali ini lain.

Pembunuh itu duduk dengan tenang. Layaknya wanita yang umumnya lebih mengerti tata krama sopan santun dibanding pria, posisi duduknya begitu sempurna seperti anak-anak teladan yang pasti ada di setiap sekolah. Tenang... sekali. Aura di sekitarnya sangat pekat hingga membuatku merinding dalam berbagai arti. Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku cukup dalam sementara ekspresi Kakashi sama sekali tidak berubah dan langsung duduk di hadapan perempuan tersebut. Aku berdiri di belakang Kakashi seperti biasa.

"Namamu?" tanya Kakashi.

Perempuan itu membuka matanya. Dan aku bisa melihat dua iris hijau _emerald_ itu lagi. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura."

Kakashi tidak langsung merespon. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan aku bisa melihat dia memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum membukanya lagi.

"Sebelum mulai, keberatan jika kami memperkenalkan diri dulu?" perempuan bernama Sakura tersebut menggeleng tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya. Kakashi mendengus lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya, "Aku Kakashi," pria bermasker tersebut melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya ke arahku, "dia Sasuke."

Saat Kakashi memperkenalkanku... aku bisa merasakan dua bola hijau _emerald_ itu bergerak ke atas mencari kedua mataku. Dan sesuai permintaannya, kami bertemu mata lagi. Aku kembali mengernyitkan kedua alisku sementara dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan datar sebelum menyipitkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Salam kenal, Uchiha Sasuke."

Mendengar itu, baik aku dan Kakashi sedikit tersentak. Tanpa menungguku yang berbicara, Kakashi langsung bertanya, "Rasanya aku tidak memberi tahu nama depan asistenku." Katanya dengan nada sindiran.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Memang tidak, aku mengatakannya karena aku tahu," dia kembali menatapku dengan wajah sok tahunya, "saat berjalan di lorong tadi, aku tak sengaja melihat namanya yang menempel pada papan kerjanya di bagian atas, karena itu aku tahu ehe," ucapnya dengan nada jenaka.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku, "Jangan main-main," bisikku pelan. Dia kehilangan senyumannya dan menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya, "bukan tak sengaja, aku tahu kau memang mencari namaku. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan menyebutkan 'papan kerja di bagian atas'." Desisku. Dari sudut mataku, aku tahu Kakashi mengangguk.

Lama tak merespon, tiba-tiba aku melihat kedua lengan Sakura yang terikat di balik pakaian putihnya bergetar lalu merambat ke kepalanya. Aku semakin memicingkan kedua mataku ketika melihat dia tertawa keras, "Benar benar, maaf dokter, aku hanya ingin mengujimu... kau terlihat amatiran sih," katanya padaku membuatku sedikit terkesiap, "oh tapi... Kakashi bilang kau hanya asistennya sih, jadi... tidak salah juga, 'kan?" senyum Sakura mengembang hingga kedua matanya pun ikut tersenyum mengejek.

Emosiku kembali memuncak, aku melangkah dengan niat mendekatinya namun punggung tangan Kakashi memukul dadaku, "Sasuke!" serunya. Aku melirik Kakashi dan pria itu bahkan tak melihat ke arahku. Kakashi kembali menarik tangannya dan meletakkan dua tangannya di atas meja, saat Sakura berbicara lagi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan amatiran ini mengawasiku, dokter?" tanyanya pada Kakashi. Sakura tak sekalipun memindahkan tatapannya dariku, "Kemungkinan terburuk, aku bisa memanfaatkan kelabilan emosinya untuk keuntunganku sendiri." Ucapnya diakhiri tawa. Aku mengepalkan tangan kiriku semakin erat hingga aku bisa merasakan ujung-ujung kuku jariku merobek permukaan kulitku.

"Kau—"

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu... Sakura," potong Kakashi dengan cepat. Aku melihatnya mengedipkan kedua mata dengan santai, "justru kau harusnya khawatir pada dirimu sendiri. Lengah karena menganggap dia hanya seorang psikolog amatir bisa membuatmu menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri."

Penjelasannya membuatku menghilangkan ekspresi tegangku dan bahkan menghilangkan senyum di wajah Sakura. Mencoba menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya aku cukup senang diakui seperti itu, aku mendengus dan melihat ke arah lain. Kakashi masih menunggu Sakura kembali berbicara sampai perempuan itu kembali tersenyum kecil dan mendengus menahan tawa.

"Baiklah, kau memiliki poin yang bagus, aku akan berhati-hati dari sekarang," Sakura melirikku, "sepertinya kita akan bersama dalam waktu lama..." aku mendecih dalam hati melihat senyuman penuh racun ini.

"...mohon bantuannya... dokter."

Kata terakhir yang ditujukannya padaku benar-benar dimaksudkan untuk mengejekku. Tapi, lirikan Kakashi yang tak sengaja kutangkap seolah mengingatkan posisiku di sini. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Memberi hipnotis pada diriku sendiri untuk tetap tenang seperti biasa. Aku menghela napas untuk melepaskan beban perlahan-lahan dari dalam tubuhku. Kakashi dan aku akhirnya bisa memulai pekerjaan ini bersama.

"Langsung saja, pertanyaan klasik yang mungkin sudah kau dengar berkali-kali sebelum ke sini," aku memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura selama Kakashi berbicara. Sikapnya yang seolah tanpa cela itu membuatku benar-benar berharap dia lengah meski hanya sepersekian detik, "apa alasanmu membunuh lima orang itu?"

Sakura menghela napas, tanda dia lelah dengan pertanyaan membosankan ini. Aku bersiap mencatat di atas kertasku, "Kuharap ini kali terakhirku menjelaskan," ucapnya dengan nada malas. Dia tersenyum lagi dan menatap Kakashi dalam, "alasannya sederhana, mereka membunuh kakakku."

Gerakan tanganku terhenti sementara Kakashi memicingkan kedua matanya, "Kakak?"

"Sasori." Senyum psikopat itu hilang untuk sesaat, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresi serius di wajahnya, "Dia kakak yang berbeda ayah denganku, karena itu marga keluarga kami berbeda. Tapi, dia kakak yang baik... aku menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar kakak kandung." Jeda sejenak, Sakura terlihat tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dan entah kenapa aku tak bisa menghentikan mulutku untuk bergumam.

"...lebih dari sekedar kakak kandung."

Sakura sepertinya mendengarku meski aku mengatakannya sangat pelan. Dia tersenyum dan mendongakkan kepalanya, "Oh? Sepertinya Sasuke- _sama_ penasaran dengan hubunganku dan kakak?" tanyanya polos. Suaraku tertahan mendengar ini, keringat dingin mengalir di samping mataku. Aku bisa melihat Kakashi kembali melirikku. Tanpa kuminta, Sakura melanjutkan, "Jangan khawatir, kami hanya berciuman bibir dan tingkat paling tinggi hanya meraba dadaku, tidak lebih... oh, sebenarnya bisa lebih seandainya kakak tidak dibunuh lebih dulu oleh mereka."

Di sini mulutku membisu... tak tahu harus berkomentar apa sementara Kakashi bersiul, "Hoo, memang benar-benar lebih dari sekedar kakak kandung ternyata." Ucapnya... entah pernyataan atau pertanyaan. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Fufu, tangan kakak sangat ahli, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kami melakukannya. Aku merindukan bakat spesialnya itu," Sakura mendadak melihatku lagi sebelum menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan wajah memerah, "oh ngomong-ngomong, aku masih perawan jadi tenang saja, Sasuke- _sama_."

Aku mendelik kesal.

Seandainya psikolog boleh melempar batu ke wajah pasiennya.

Kini gantian Kakashi yang menghela napas, dia memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya di atas meja, "Tapi... dari mana kau tahu mereka yang membunuh Sasori? Tidak ada bukti yang menunjukkan kasus itu pembunuhan, 'kan? Makanya penyelidikan dihentikan," tanya Kakashi sembari menggerakkan tangan kanannya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Tidak, ada satu fakta yang disembunyikan oleh mereka, kenyataan bahwa kakak sebenarnya dibunuh. Orang yang mati dengan gantung diri tidak akan memiliki bekas ikatan di belakang leher," perempuan itu menggerutu di bawah napasnya, "bukti siapa pembunuhnya tidak ditemukan dalam jangka waktu yang lama sampai akhirnya pihak kepolisian menyerah—setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan sampai salah satu pengacara lima orang biadab itu kelepasan bicara di sampingku saat menghadiri pengadilan keputusan ditutupnya kasus kakak..." Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan tenang.

"...pihak kepolisian menerima pembayaran yang diberikan orang tua lima anak itu. Sebagai gantinya, mereka menginginkan kasus ini segera ditutup."

Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku, begitu pula Kakashi. Kami berdua tidak kaget... jujur saja. Transaksi gelap di belakang panggung keadilan memang tak hanya baru terjadi sekali dua kali. Memilih tutup mata adalah pilihan terakhir yang bisa dilakukan oleh kami para manusia biasa yang tidak mempunyai hak kekuasaan maupun harta berlimpah. Kutatap Sakura yang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, meski ekspresinya datar, aku bisa melihat kedua matanya menggelap. Di depannya, Kakashi juga tetap memasang ekspresi biasa meski tangannya kini sedang meremas lengannya sendiri.

Sedikit banyak, meski aku benci mengakuinya, aku bisa mengerti perasaan... Sakura.

Itu juga jika dia masih memiliki perasaan.

"Tapi..." Kakashi kembali berbicara, dia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam, "...itu masih belum menunjukkan bahwa Deidara, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Hidan, dan Pein yang membunuh Sasori. Bisa saja orang tua mereka membayar hanya untuk menghapus coretan buruk di sejarah anak-anak mereka."

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa, "Aku tidak butuh bukti yang kuat, Kakashi. Alasanku membunuh mereka secara detail bukan hanya karena perkiraan mereka telah membunuh kakakku tersayang," gadis bermahkota _soft pink_ itu menyeringai lalu maju, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kakashi hingga ujung hidung mereka nyaris bertemu, "tapi... harus melihat senyum dan tawa mereka di dunia ini lebih lama lagi tanpa peduli telah kehilangan kakak... cukup membuatku muak." Desisnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar jawaban itu sebelum mulai mencatat dengan cepat di atas kertas. Kakashi memundurkan wajahnya sehingga dia kembali menyandar di sandaran kursi kemudian dia melihat ke arahku. Aku sedikit menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalaku, isyarat bahwa Haruno Sakura sama sekali tidak melakukan gerak-gerik aneh yang mencurigakan selama tes proyektif ini... jika memang tes proyektif telah dimulai. Kakashi memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menghela napas lelah sebelum berdiri dari kursinya.

"Baiklah, pembicaraan kita hari ini sudah cukup." Pria bermasker itu menahan kedua tangannya di ujung kanan kiri meja lalu menatap Sakura yang menatapnya dalam diam, "Sampai bertemu besok lagi, selamat menikmati makan siang dan malammu, nona." Ucapnya lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan melewati depanku menuju pintu.

"Apa aku akan menyukai makan siang dan malamku?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuatku kembali menoleh dan melihat Sakura menatapku dan Kakashi bergantian. Senyum tak lekas hilang dari wajahnya. Aku mendengus dan memejamkan kedua mataku, berjalan mendekati punggung Kakashi yang merespon perkataannya, "Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga kau menyukainya." Kakashi memutar kenop pintu, setelah aku dan dia keluar, Kakashi melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa."

Dan sebelum pintu tertutup, dari sela-sela pintu, mataku dan matanya bertemu lagi.

Senyuman itu mengembang.

Penuh dengan arti.

 **#**

 **.**

 **#**

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi padaku di saat kami sedang berjalan di lorong menuju ruangan kami. Aku melirik Kakashi dalam diam dan kembali melihat ke depan.

"Sejauh ini, kurasa dia berkata jujur." Aku melototi catatanku sendiri di papan kerja yang kupegang. Seakan berharap ada kesalahan di sana. Aku menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan lagi, "Kata-katanya terdengar stabil, pengaturan emosi yang baik, deru napasnya teratur, dan gerakan matanya tidak berantakan. Tidak ada indikasi rasa takut atau merasakan tekanan..." aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"...hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan sekarang."

Kakashi mendengus sebelum meresponku, "Kata 'kurasa' atau hal-hal yang memicu keraguan dalam penyelidikan itu dilarang keras. Peraturan tak tertulis untuk seorang psikolog," aku meliriknya saat dia memejamkan kedua matanya, "tapi aku mengerti. Ini yang paling menyusahkan dari seorang psikopat. Sikapnya yang tanpa cela dan pandai berbohong adalah yang paling merepotkan. Tidak sedikit psikolog gagal yang membebaskan para psikopat karena kelengahan mereka."

Mendengar ini, aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

Kami tidak berbicara lagi sampai tiba di ruangan kami berdua. Selain tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan, kami seperti tenggelam di dalam pikiran masing-masing yang kurasa berpusat pada satu hal. Perempuan sialan itu. Kakashi yang membuka pintu terlebih dulu sebelum dia berhenti hingga aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku mengintip dari sisinya dan melihat di ruangan kami telah kedatangan dua orang tamu yang sudah menyamankan diri mereka di kursi yang telah disediakan.

Aku mengenal salah satunya. Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan kulit putih pucat itu baru saja berbicara denganku beberapa hari lalu. Sai... seperti biasa begitu melihatku, dia langsung menunjukkan senyum palsunya itu. Di sampingnya, pria dengan rambut coklat model _spike_ yang tidak kukenal—tapi harus kuakui aku sempat melihatnya beberapa kali di dalam rumah sakit yang besar ini. Aku sempat mendengar Kakashi mengela napas sebelum masuk ke dalam lalu aku mengikutinya dari belakang dan menutup pintu.

"Bagaimana, Yamato?" tanya Kakashi pada pria berambut coklat itu. Mendengar namanya, dia langsung berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi hormat.

Yamato tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak tahu dengan kalian, tapi aku seperti mendapat anjing yang mengamuk karena harus dipisahkan dari tuannya," gerutunya setengah bercanda, tapi aku bisa mendengar nada lelah di dalamnya. Aku melirik Sai dan dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepala tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya. Yamato menyerahkan amplop coklat yang dipegangnya pada Kakashi yang langsung membukanya.

Aku sendiri hanya memicingkan kedua mata melihat tulisan 'Uzumaki Naruto' di bagian depan amplop itu.

"Hm..." Kakashi menarik isi amplop itu yang ternyata adalah tumpukan kertas dan di paling atas ada foto pria berambut pirang model _spike_ dan berkulit tan. Senyumnya lebar, sekilas terlihat dia adalah pria yang ceria dan berbicara seenaknya tanpa memikirkan resiko ke depannya. Tipe yang sangat berlawanan denganku. Kakashi membaca dengan cepat sebelum memasukkan dokumen itu kembali, "...mau bertukar pasien denganku?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"Jangan bercanda, Kakashi- _senpai._ Wanita itu diserahkan padamu yang lebih berpengalaman sebagai psikolog bukan tanpa alasan," ucap Yamato lalu tertawa pahit. Sai terlihat ikut tertawa kecil di sampingnya sementara aku memutar kedua bola mataku, "Naruto ini tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang kuberikan dengan baik. Dia terus berteriak 'SAKURA- _CHAN!_ ' berkali-kali hingga telingaku rasanya menuli setelah keluar dari ruangan." Keluhnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi berbicara, "Ngomong-ngomong, selagi kalian ada di sini, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu," aku kembali membuka mata dan melirik Kakashi sementara Yamato dan Sai menatapnya penasaran. Kakashi tiba-tiba melihat ke arahku setelah dia duduk di depan mejanya, "Sasuke... ini menyangkut Sakura."

Nama itu entah kenapa membuat darahku mendesir. Telingaku rasanya begitu sensitif mendengarnya dan aku reflek memicingkan kedua mataku lagi. Sai dan Yamato melihat ke arahku sebelum melihat Kakashi lagi, "Ada apa dengan dia?" tanyaku sinis.

Kakashi menghela napas, "Kau harus mulai berlatih mengatur emosimu, Sasuke. Terutama di dekat dia," aku merasa tidak akan suka arah pembicaraan ini. Kakashi memundurkan tubuhnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Berbicara dengan Yamato tentang Naruto mengingatkanku pada sesuatu, ilmu dasar tentang emosi manusia yang dapat memberi dua kemungkinan." Ucapnya.

Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku saat Kakashi melanjutkan, "Kemungkinan pertama, menginterogasi manusia yang kelabilannya parah akan lebih baik jika jauh dari manusia yang membuatnya tertarik secara emosional," Kakashi memejamkan kedua matanya, "dengan kata lain... tetap jauhkan Naruto dari Sakura, tak peduli seberapa tinggi teriakannya. Jelas dia memiliki perasaan khusus pada perempuan ini, tapi aku yakin Sakura tidak menyimpan perasaan apapun. Dia hanya akan memanfaatkan Naruto untuk keuntungannya sendiri. Selain itu, jika dalam kondisi emosi seperti ini dia dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang telah menghancurkan otak dan hatinya, Naruto tak akan bisa sembuh. Sakitnya akan semakin parah."

Aku ikut melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada, "Lalu?"

"Kemungkinan kedua, menginterogasi manusia yang tingkat kelabilannya masih abu-abu akan lebih baik jika dilakukan atau berada dekat dengan manusia yang membuatnya tertarik secara emosional. Memancing jati diri yang sebenarnya keluar dari balik topengnya. Sering dengar, 'kan? Tentang drama-drama cinta yang membuat seorang laki-laki atau perempuan berkarakter kuat menjadi luluh begitu bertemu dengan seseorang yang berhasil menangkap hatinya."

Baik aku, Yamato, dan Sai tertegun mendengar ini. Aku sudah memperkirakannya tapi... apa yang Kakashi harapkan dari kemungkinan itu? Hanya saja... karena yang dia utamakan adalah aku—

"Oh tidak, tidak," aku langsung mundur dan menggeleng cepat. Kakashi melihatku dengan dua alis terangkat.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada salahnya mencoba dulu, 'kan?"

"Tidak lucu, Kakashi!"

"Aku tidak melucu, bodoh." Kakashi mengaitkan kesepuluh jarinya di atas meja. Dia seperti menyeringai di balik maskernya, "Aku tidak tahu kau peka di masalah ini atau tidak, tapi aku jelas menangkap tanda-tanda ketertarikan Haruno Sakura padamu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku mendecih keras dan tanpa berniat menyembunyikan kekesalanku, aku mengumpat berbagai macam hal sembari meremas kepalaku. Baiklah, ini pertama kalinya untukku merasa kesal membuat seorang perempuan tertarik padaku. Yamato melihatku dengan tegang sementara Sai tertawa kecil. Sialan. Aku benar-benar ingin memukul wajahnya dengan papan kerjaku. Kakashi tertawa lalu tanpa peduli aku melotot ke arahnya, dia melanjutkan.

"Sederhana, Sasuke. Aku berencana mundur untuk memberinya tes secara langsung lebih lanjut, aku menyerahkan semua tugas itu padamu sementara aku cukup mengawasi kalian berdua dari jauh, dengan kata lain di dalam ruangan hanya akan ada kalian berdua," aku memutar kedua mataku lalu Kakashi berkata lagi, "anggap saja ini kesempatan untukmu menjadi psikolog yang lebih mandiri. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan kabur, lagipula tes proyektif wajib diawasi oleh lebih dari satu psikolog." Katanya.

Aku menggerutu lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Yamato dan Sai mendekatiku lalu memegang kedua bahuku secara bersamaan. Mungkin mereka bermaksud menunjukkan bahwa mereka merasa prihatin, tapi aku segera menampik keduanya. Setidaknya aku tahu Yamato memang tulus sementara Sai... ah, sudahlah.

"Tapi, aku akan jujur, Sasuke."

Mendadak... sangat mendadak. Aura di sekitar Kakashi berubah. Aku, Yamato, dan Sai kembali melihat ke arah psikolog yang sudah tergolong _senior_ tersebut.

"Aku juga tahu meski kau berusaha menolaknya, kau sendiri tertarik dengan Haruno Sakura."

Mendengar ini, kedua mataku membulat sempurna. Napasku tercekat begitu saja sementara tubuhku terpaku di tempat. Untuk pertama kalinya, dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Sai tidak memasang senyum palsunya dan menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya, begitu pula Yamato. Aku menggertakkan gigiku kemudian berjalan mendekati meja Kakashi.

 _ **BRAK**_

Kubanting papan kerjaku di samping Kakashi yang hanya melirikku.

"Aku memiliki batas untuk menerima lelucon, Kakashi."

Suasana di ruangan ini menjadi tegang seketika. Hening. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara. Seakan mengabaikan kedua orang lain yang berada di dalam ruangan, aku dan Kakashi saling bertatapan dengan pandangan membunuh. Mungkin hanya aku yang menatap dengan pandangan itu, tapi tetap saja tekanannya sama. Aku bisa mendengar Kakashi menghela napas di balik masker yang dikenakannya.

"Jika kau bilang begitu, apa boleh buat," tanpa melihat ke arahku, dia mengambil buku laporan di laci mejanya lalu membukanya, "tapi berarti, jika aku mengirimmu untuk berhadapan dengan Haruno Sakura berdua saja, kau tidak akan keberatan, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan lebih mengacaukan semuanya. Menjadi psikolog yang merupakan ambisiku seumur hidup akan tercapai sebentar lagi. Aku bisa melihatnya selangkah di depanku. Aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan ini dan melaksanakan keinginan terdalamku untuk membasmi para psikopat di luar sana. Aku menenangkan pikiranku, kedua tanganku terkepal di samping tubuhku lalu aku mundur selangkah dan mengangguk.

"Tidak." Tatapan Kakashi seakan menusuk ke dalam mataku, "Aku akan melaksanakan tugasku apapun itu untuk menjadi psikolog forensik yang sempurna."

Pria berambut perak itu mendengus sebelum membalas, "Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, bocah," katanya. Jeda sejenak, dia melanjutkan, "tapi aku suka dengan kemauan dan kerja kerasmu. Baiklah, biar kujelaskan padamu lebih lengkap." Kakashi melirik Sai dan Yamato, seakan mengerti maksudnya, mereka mengangguk lalu pergi keluar begitu saja dari ruangan kami. Kakashi menatapku lagi.

"Tugasmu cukup menarik Haruno Sakura membuka topengnya, menunjukkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, mengorek informasi berharga yang dia simpan untuk kemajuan penyelidikan. Nasib Haruno Sakura berada di tanganmu sekarang. Kau bisa membebaskannya dengan kebodohanmu. Tapi, kau bisa memberi hukuman yang setimpal atas perbuatannya dengan kecerdasanmu."

Kakashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lagi sembari menyilangkan posisi kakinya.

"Lalu, ingat selalu peringatanku ini. Semua cara pasti memiliki resiko. Aku ingin kau sangat berhati-hati menghadapi seorang psikopat... terutama psikopat semacam Sakura. Dia bisa menarik hatimu dengan wajah cantik yang dikombinasikan dengan sikapnya yang tanpa cela. Pesona dan kharisma yang dimiliki para psikopat adalah senjata terkuat mereka."

Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku lebih dalam.

Kata-kata Kakashi sangat menempel di kepalaku sampai seterusnya.

"Apakah Sakura yang akan menangkap hatimu? Ataukah kau yang akan menangkap hatinya? Biar kutekankan lagi, cara ini adalah pedang bermata dua."

Aku tidak tahu mengapa Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti.

Rasanya dia menikmati ini.

"Ini perang di antara kalian, keberadaanku hanya akan menjadi asap kotor jika bersama kalian. Selama ada aku, Sakura memiliki keuntungan karena bisa terus berakting tanpa melibatkan perasaan emosionalnya. Kau tak akan pernah bisa melihat wajah orang dengan jelas di balik asap yang kotor."

Aah, aku benar-benar membencinya.

Senyuman Kakashi benar-benar membuatku ingin menonjoknya.

"Buat aku mengakui keberadaanmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Sejak pembicaraan itu, dibutuhkan proses agar semua pihak menyetujui ide gila Kakashi. Memakan waktu seminggu, dalam jangka waktu itu, Kakashi dan aku masih menjalani tes proyektif untuk Haruno Sakura. Tidak ada perkembangan berarti yang bisa diharapkan, membuat pihak kepala akhirnya mau mempertimbangkan proposal agar hanya aku seorang yang menghadapi Haruno Sakura selama tes proyektif berlangsung.

Dan aku tidak ikut andil untuk keputusan ini—tentu saja. Bisa-bisa di tengah rapat aku lupa diri dan meminta untuk digantikan. Hal yang akan semakin mempersulit posisiku jika aku tidak memikirkan kemungkinan ke depannya.

Lalu hari ini pun tiba.

Aku menatap dokumen-dokumen berserakan di atas mejaku, juga papan kerja yang biasa kubawa jika pergi bersama Kakashi. Kali ini... papan itu tidak akan dibutuhkan. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku sebelum meraih papan kerja tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci mejaku. Langkah seseorang di belakangku, membuatku menegakkan badan dan menoleh. Melihat Kakashi yang berdiri sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Siap?" tanyanya. Aku diam sejenak sebelum menghela napas dan mengangguk. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan tanpa menungguku sampai di dekatnya, Kakashi langsung berbalik lebih dulu dan menjauh. Saat jarak kami sudah cukup dekat, Kakashi kembali berbicara, "Di ruangan kalian telah dipasang kamera CCTV yang dimodifikasi bentuknya sehingga tidak akan terlalu mencolok, diharapkan dengan itu tidak akan mempengaruhi konsentrasi pasien." Jelasnya.

Aku tidak membalasnya untuk beberapa saat sampai kami berada di depan pintu. Haruno Sakura telah siap duduk di dalamnya seperti biasa. Kakashi melihat ke arahku, "Ini," dia menyerahkan alat perekam berukuran kecil. Aku menerimanya dan memasangnya di tepi jasku. Tanpa diminta, Kakashi menjelaskan, "Isi pembicaraan kalian akan terekam dan bisa didengar kapan saja, tapi perekam itu berperan ganda sebagai penyadap yang terhubung ke _headset_ ini," ucap Kakashi sembari menunjukkan _headset_ yang terselip di telinga kirinya sementara satu lagi belum dimasukkan ke telinga kanannya.

"Hanya aku yang dapat mendengar pembicaraan kalian secara langsung, jadi tenang saja. Kalian bisa menganggapku tidak ada."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku mendengar ini. Seakan tak peduli, Kakashi menyipitkan kedua matanya, tanda dia tersenyum di balik maskernya, "Nikmati waktu privasi kalian, Sasuke~" ucapnya dengan nada menjijikkan. Aku mendengus kesal lalu berjalan mendekati pintu yang sedari awal kutatap penuh kebencian.

Sempat terbesit rasa ragu, tapi pada akhirnya aku menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Aku melirik Kakashi yang hanya tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkanku sembari melambaikan tangannya. Aku mendengus pelan lalu meraih kenop pintu yang masih dijaga oleh dua polisi di kanan kirinya.

 _ **KREET**_

Begitu pintu terbuka, aku mengantisipasi wajah seorang gadis yang terkejut dan kehilangan senyumnya melihat kedatanganku seorang. Tapi, tak ada yang berubah. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum ramah melihatku, memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di atas kursi saat kedua matanya terus mengikuti gerakanku yang berjalan menuju kursi di hadapannya.

"...Kau tidak terlihat terkejut melihatku di sini." Kataku membuka pembicaraan. Tawa yang kudengar darinya membuatku memicingkan kedua mata.

"Tentu tidak, aku sudah tahu cepat atau lambat kau akan menginterogasiku seorang diri," gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti padaku, "walau tak kusangka cukup lama waktu yang kalian butuhkan. Aku mungkin lebih sabar dari kakakku, tapi aku tetap benci menunggu."

Aku menatapnya penuh selidik lalu berujar tenang, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Sakura tersenyum kemudian menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Sebaliknya. Bukankah aneh jika seorang psikolog yang suka membaca dan menilai gerak-gerik manusia seenak udel mereka tidak bisa mengetahui ketertarikanku padamu?" tanyanya balik. Aku menahan napasku saat dia melanjutkan, "Kau sudah tahu perasaanku padamu, 'kan? Jadi? Apa jawabanmu? Mau menerimaku?" tanyanya penuh kepercayaan diri yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Mencoba mengabaikan kata-katanya, aku menatapnya tajam dan memulai topik lain, "Katakan padaku, apa kau menyesal membunuh kelima orang itu?" tanyaku dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aaw, tidakkah seharusnya kau yang menjawabku lebih dulu?"

"Jawab aku."

"Tidak~ kau dulu."

"Kau."

"Kau."

Aku menghela napas, jika seperti ini terus tidak akan pernah habis. Akhirnya dengan kesal aku menjawab, "Tidak mungkin aku menerima pembunuh berdarah dingin sepertimu."

Sakura tertawa keras, "Salah, dokter. Darahku tidak dingin, darahku hangat kok," tiba-tiba tatapan matanya berubah. Menatapku layaknya predator, "dan aku yakin sekali bisa menghangatkanmu di tempat tidur." Bisiknya, penuh dengan nada sensusal yang diam-diam membuatku bergidik.

Aku menggerutu di bawah napasku, tapi meski kedua mataku berdenyut kesal, aku tidak berniat kalah di sini. Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di atas meja, lalu sedikit memajukan tubuhku, mencoba kembali ke pekerjaan, "Aku tidak peduli dengan itu dan aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Sekarang jawab aku." Balasku.

Dia tertawa kecil dan kedua matanya melirik ke sudut kiri atas, sebagai tanda dia berpikir dan jawaban jujur yang dia kumpulkan dari masa lalu akan menantiku. Tapi, kemudian kedua matanya melirik kanan... tanda dia akan mencoba mencari alasan palsu untuk berbohong. Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku semakin dalam.

"Aku tahu jika kau berbohong, Sakura."

Mendengar namanya disebutkan olehku, dia kembali menatapku. Tatapan berbinarnya diiringi senyuman lebar sebelum dia menjawab antusias, "Aku hanya mencoba mencari alasan lain untuk mengujimu, haha! Ternyata aku belum sampai tahap yang kuiinginkan," dia mengedipkan kedua matanya lalu melihatku, "untuk jawabanmu, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal. Malah mereka seharusnya bersyukur dan berterima kasih padaku."

"...Kenapa?"

Dia terkikik geli membuatku menahan diri untuk tidak menghantam kepalanya, "Daripada ketakutan karena dihantui bayang-bayang kematian mereka yang tidak pasti, lebih baik aku membunuh mereka sehingga mereka bisa tenang di alam sana karena tahu tidak akan mati lagi," Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan rambut berwarna _soft pink_ miliknya terjatuh di sisi-sisi wajahnya, "selain itu, daripada mendapat kematian yang jelek dan menyedihkan, aku membuat kematian mereka indah dan cantik—"

Dia tersenyum sembari menatapku dalam. Seakan mencoba mengunci dua iris _onyx_ milikku dengan hijau _emerald_ miliknya.

"—seperti namaku."

Aku mendesis pelan, "Jadi, itukah alasanmu memotong-motong bagian tubuh mereka sehingga cipratan darah mereka membentuk bunga?" tanyaku setengah percaya bahwa aku benar.

Sakura mengangguk cepat, "Cantik, 'kan? Yah, walau bukan aku yang memotong mereka sih," dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "semua pekerjaan kotorku dilakukan oleh Naruto. Aku cukup memberi arahan dan rencana yang brilian."

Perkataannya membuatku teringat akan suatu hal, "Bagaimana kau mengenal Naruto?"

Mendadak Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, "Dia teman sejak SMA yang tidak pernah menyerah mengejarku, aku penasaran kenapa," Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya lalu setelah itu tersenyum saat mengatakan, "tapi saat aku mengatakan akan mencintainya jika dia mau membunuh orang-orang yang kutunjuk dan dia dengan senang hati melakukannya... aku langsung berpikir, mungkin dia tidak buruk juga fufu," ucapnya diakhiri tawa yang menjijikkan.

Aku memicingkan kedua mataku melihatnya, "Tidakkah kau malu?"

Sakura kembali menatapku dan menggeleng, "Tidak." Jeda sejenak, dia seperti menerawang melihat sesuatu—entah apa, "Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk merasa malu."

Jawabannya kali ini membuat kami tenggelam di dalam keheningan. Aku masih bisa melihat senyumannya, mengesampingkan poni _soft pink_ miliknya yang jatuh menutupi kedua matanya. Ekspresinya yang sekarang ini... adalah yang sebenarnya... atau?

Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran kursi di belakangku, "Jika aku merasa waktunya tepat, aku akan memberikanmu tes grafis setiap hari untuk melihat perkembangan psikologismu lalu hari penentuan takdirmu akan ditentukan. Sampai saat itu aku akan selalu menemanimu." Jelasku. Wajahnya tak sedikitpun luput dari penglihatanku.

Saat mendengar itu, entah kenapa aku melihat dia memberi jeda untuk menentukan ekspresinya. Seperti menentukan apa topeng yang akan dipakainya.

Lalu dia tersenyum... dengan ujung bibir sedikit terangkat ke atas. Namun kedua alisnya tertarik. Tidak seperti sebelumnya saat seluruh otot di wajahnya membentuk senyuman, kedua matanya seakan luput dari otot-otot itu. Dengan senyuman sedih dia meresponku, "Begitukah? Aku senang mendengarnya."

Jawaban itu... mengandung setengah kejujuran dan setengah kebohongan.

Aku masih membutuhkan waktu untuk mengetahui jawabannya dengan pasti.

 **#**

 **.**

" _Dokter, sudah mau meniduriku?"_

" _Diam."_

 **.**

" _Aku semalam memimpikanmu mencium bibirku, lho!"_

" _Teruslah bermimpi."_

 **.**

" _Dokter! Aku suka padamu! Suka suka suka su—_ "

" _Tidak bisakah kau diam!?"_

" _Awww~"_

" _Kau sangat menyebalkan."_

" _Tapi tapi, kau tetap di sini bersamaku~"_

" _Terserah apa katamu."_

 **.**

" _Dokter! Hei, dokter!"_

" _..."_

" _Sesekali kau bisa menunjukkan kau tertarik meski hanya untuk membuatku senang, lho. Aku akan sangat menghargainya~"_

" _Aku akan sangat menghargaimu jika kau diam sehingga kita berdua bisa tenang dan melanjutkan tes bodoh ini."_

" _Ehehe."_

 **.**

" _Dokter, dokter, dokter!"_

" _...Apa lagi?"_

" _Aku akan memberi hatiku padamu!"_

" _Tidak butuh."_

 **.**

" _Dokter, jika aku mati... apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

" _..."_

" _Apa kau akan menangis?"_

" _..."_

" _Aku akan senang jika kau menangis haha karena aku tahu tidak akan ada yang menangisiku jika aku mati."_

" _Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabanmu."_

" _Aw, kejam sekali."_

" _Tidak ada yang membutuhkan psikopat hidup di dunia ini. Jawabanku jelas dan realistis."_

" _..."_

" _Apa?"_

" _...Tidak, hanya penasaran."_

" _..."_

" _Apa kau benar-benar berpikir seperti itu, dokter?"_

 **.**

 **#**

Hari demi hari berlalu, aku selalu datang sendiri ke tempat tes ini. Momen dimana aku membuka pintu lalu disambut dengan senyumnya menjadi kebiasaan tersendiri. Tak banyak yang kami bicarakan, hanya seputar kisah hidupnya, perasaannya, selalu seperti itu. Karena tidak mungkin membicarakan tentang diriku di saat bukan aku yang harus diteliti. Kakashi sendiri tidak banyak berkomentar, hanya menerima laporanku tanpa bertanya lebih jauh. Seakan dia telah mengetahui segalanya.

Aku sempat berpikir mungkin tes ini akan berjalan lebih lama dari yang kukira sampai—

"Naruto kemungkinan akan mendapat suntikan mati."

Aku yang sedang menunggu kopiku jadi sebelum kembali ke ruangan Sakura ini sedikit tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Sai, "...Eh?"

Sai tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya. Kedua matanya menatap depannya, seperti menerawang. Di tangannya gelas plastik berisi kopi itu permukaannya tidak beriak, tanda Sai tidak merasakan apapun yang dapat membuatnya gundah, "Seperti yang kau dengar. Hasil laporanku dan Yamato sepertinya mendapat respon buruk dari pihak pengadilan. Mentalnya terlalu jauh dari kata stabil hingga dia mulai melakukan _self-harm_ dengan berbagai cara _._ Mereka menganggap tidak ada harapan untuk laki-laki malang itu." Sai menyesap kopinya perlahan sebelum dia kembali melihat ke bawah seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Rasanya... aku gagal."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, "Kenapa? Bukankah harusnya kau senang karena berhasil membuktikan psikopat itu bersalah dan dia pantas mendapatkan ganjarannya?" tanyaku sembari mengambil gelas kopiku.

Entah kenapa mendengarku, Sai tersenyum sembari mendengus. Dia kembali menyesap kopinya beberapa saat lalu melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Seakan Sai sedang memasang wajah aslinya padaku.

"Salah satu tugas psikolog forensik seperti kita memang untuk membuktikan jika mereka memiliki penyakit jiwa atau tidak. Apakah mereka pantas dihukum atau tidak. Mempelajari proses mental mereka." Sai membuang gelas kopinya yang masih setengah itu ke dalam tempat sampah lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Tapi, tugas utama kita sebagai psikolog adalah membantu menyembuhkan psikologis pasien sakit jiwa."

Aku menatap punggung Sai dengan berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di dalam kepalaku. Mengesampingkan arti kata-kata yang Sai ucapkan, yang mengganggu pikiranku adalah kemungkinan hukuman mati yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehku. Tidak. Bukan aku tidak sempat memikirkannya.

Sejak kapan aku... tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan adanya hukuman mati?

"Oh, ini hanya peringatan. Tapi, kau juga sebaiknya menyiapkan diri," Sai menoleh sedikit ke arahku, "jika _partner in crime-_ nya telah mendapatkan hukuman mati, bukan tidak mungkin sang dalang utama dari kasus ini akan mendapatkan takdir yang sama." Lalu Sai kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Rahangku mengeras membayangkan sesuatu...

"Walau aku merasa sejak awal dia tidak memiliki harapan."

...yang membuatku marah tanpa sebab.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Kedua iris hijau _emerald_ itu menatapku lagi.

"Berbahaya melamun begitu di depan pasienmu, dokter."

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku kaget. Sakura di depanku sedang memutar-mutar pensilnya di samping wajahnya. Dengan senyum rubahnya, dia bertanya, "Ada apa? Aku hampir saja beranggapan kau bukan amatir tapi belakangan ini sikapmu tidak menunjukkan profesionalitas sama sekali," Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, "sudah bosan menjadi psikolog, hm?"

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak memutar kedua bola mataku, "Jangan main-main, cepat kerjakan tesmu." Gerutuku kesal. Sakura tertawa dan mulai menggambar seperti yang kuminta untuk tes grafisnya yang ke sekian kalinya.

Dia menggambar sembari bersenandung seperti biasa. Layaknya anak kecil yang sedang mencoret-coret buku kesayangannya. Dua tangannya yang bergerak lincah menggambar di atas kertas terlihat sangat pucat. Mungkin diikat terus dibalik pakaian pengikat membuat darah sukar mengalir ke sana. Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada, masih memperhatikannya dengan tenang. Sampai dia bersuara lagi, "Hei, dokter."

"...Hn."

Sakura melirikku dengan ekspresi jahil di wajahnya, "Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku, "Jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh."

" _Well,_ aku hanya penasaran, apakah aku akan menjadi yang pertama untukmu atau tidak—"

"Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu."

"Salah," jawaban cepat Sakura membuatku sempat membulatkan kedua bola mataku meski tak lama. Aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum lembut menatapku sebelum menyipitkan kedua matanya lalu memiringkan kepalanya, "aku tahu kau akan jatuh cinta padaku." Ucapnya. Mengingatkanku dengan pembicaraan kami pertama kali saat aku datang menginterogasinya sendiri. Kesal, aku merasa harus membalas perkataannya. Aku membuka mulutku.

"..."

Tunggu.

Apa yang harus kukatakan?

Mulutku seakan membisu, apa yang ingin kukatakan tidak muncul di kepalaku atau keluar dari mulutku. Suaraku hilang begitu saja. Aku hanya bisa menatap Sakura bingung sementara gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil lalu kembali menggambar. Aku mengatupkan bibirku lalu menyentuhnya dengan tangan kananku yang bergetar pelan.

Ada apa?

Hei, ada apa?

"Selesai!" Sakura menyerahkan kertas dimana ada gambarnya di sana sementara aku melihat gambar itu dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Sakura memegang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang sikunya menahan diri di atas meja, "Jadi... bagaimana?" tanyanya, mengindikasikan gambar di tes grafisnya hari ini.

Aku memperhatikan gambar yang kuminta darinya, pohon dan manusia. Berdasarkan perkembangan tes grafis yang dijalaninya, aku tahu Sakura semakin terbuka padaku. Dia telihat lebih lancar berbicara, tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Menurut Kakashi, itu pertanda yang baik karena berarti cepat atau lambat Sakura tak akan menyembunyikan apapun lagi pada kami.

Lalu, bukan hanya itu... mencoba bersikap profesional sebagai calon psikolog yang harus memahami kondisi psikis pasiennya, Kakashi memintaku melakukan apa yang diinginkan sang pasien untuk mendorong keterbukaan hatinya demi kemajuan penyelidikan.

Karena itu, aku menjulurkan tanganku dan mengelus kepalanya pelan.

Tersenyum—meski itu palsu—padanya.

"Kerja bagus."

Hanya saja, senyum senangnya saat mendapat perlakuan itu padaku selalu bisa membuat dalam hatiku hangat. Tapi, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, jadi aku sudah terbiasa menganggapnya tidak ada. Mencoba tidak terlalu memikirkannya, aku kehilangan senyumku lalu menarik kembali tanganku. Memilih fokus pada gambar yang dibuatnya hari ini. Tes grafis sendiri adalah tes dimana pasien harus menggambar sesuatu—biasanya pohon, manusia, atau keduanya—dan hasilnya akan ditentukan dari gambar tersebut yang dapat menunjukkan kondisi emosional hingga keinginan terdalamnya yang tak bisa diungkapkan secara verbal.

Tapi... gambar ini...

Kedua iris _onyx_ milikku melihat ke arahnya lagi, "Apa yang sudah kau tetapkan?" Sakura menatapku bingung, "Kau sepertinya sudah menentukan keyakinan di hatimu, aku ingin tahu apa itu."— _untuk perkembangan laporanku, tentu saja._

Mendengar penjelasanku, dia tersenyum lagi, jari telunjuknya memainkan rambut di samping wajahnya. Kedua matanya melihat jari telunjuknya itu saat bibir ranumnya terbuka lagi, "Sejak kematian kakakku... aku tidak memiliki tujuan hidup yang bisa membuatku bergairah lagi," lirikan matanya kini mengarah padaku, "karena itu aku memilih menyerahkan diri pada polisi. Aku tidak peduli lagi pada diriku sendiri ataupun masa depanku. Toh, begitu tahu aku adalah pembunuh, seluruh keluargaku langsung meninggalkanku." Ucapnya diakhiri dengan tawa geli.

Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku, "Lalu, Naruto? Kau mengkhianatinya?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Sejak awal, aku tidak peduli dengan Naruto. Aku bermaksud menyerahkan diriku sendiri, karena itu aku diam-diam pergi tapi... si bodoh itu menyadarinya dengan cepat dan berlari mengejarku," desahnya pelan. Tatapannya menunjukkan kekesalan, tapi—

"...Ternyata kau masih peduli dengannya." Kataku... memotong perkataannya. Mendengarku, dia hanya mendengus dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Tanda dia kembali menyembunyikan emosi sebenarnya.

Tapi, tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum, "Dia teman SMA yang selalu berada di dekatku sampai detik-detik terakhir kebebasan kami direnggut, wajar jika setidaknya aku merasa sedikit kesepian, 'kan?" dia melihat ke arah lain saat melanjutkan, "Yah, setidaknya kebodohannya masih bisa membuatku terhibur meski hanya sedikit."

Aku tahu yang dia katakan bohong.

Tapi kali ini, aku membiarkannya.

Tidak berkata banyak, aku melipat gambar Sakura lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku jas putihku. Saat aku akan berdiri, tiba-tiba dia menahanku, "Ah, kau sudah merasa mendapatkan jawabanmu?" tanyanya.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku bingung. Mencoba mengingat lagi jawabannya sebelum membahas Naruto, akhirnya aku sadar betapa sedikitnya konsentrasi yang kumiliki sekarang. Aku mengutuk diriku pelan sebelum duduk lagi lalu berkata, "Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan."

"Haha, kau lucu sekali, dokter~" dia menggodaku lagi. Aku hanya mendengus pelan, "setahuku psikolog itu seharusnya ahli konseling, 'kan? Kau bahkan tidak memberiku berbagai macam saran yang berguna untuk hidup hahaha!" ejeknya. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku.

"Diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik juga bagian dari konseling," sinisku. Sakura tertawa lagi, "sudahlah, cepat jawab saja."

Gadis itu akhirnya berhenti tertawa—walau masih sedikit terkikik geli. Aku hampir saja memarahinya lagi saat dia berkata, "Tentang tujuan yang sudah kutetapkan... itu adalah..." Sakura duduk tegak di kursinya, lurus searah di hadapanku. Kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam itu terbuka. Aku bisa melihat iris hijau _emerald-_ nya meneduh saat dia melanjutkan.

"...aku ingin mencintaimu sampai akhir hidupku."

Cukup terkejut, aku tak dapat berbuat banyak melihat tatapan jujur yang menusuk ke dalam mataku itu. Kedua bola mataku membulat, namun tak bisa bergerak banyak. Mulutku terbuka sedikit, mencoba mengeluarkan napas sesak yang tertahan di dada. Apa maksudnya? Dia mau mempermainkanku lagi? Tapi... tidak ada tanda-tanda kebohongan yang bisa kutangkap dari gerak-geriknya. Aku mulai menggertakkan gigiku.

Tidak.

Tidak.

TIDAK!

 _ **DHUAK**_

Napasku memburu, pandanganku menggelap. Saat aku sadar, aku telah menonjok sandaran kursi di belakang Sakura yang kini menengadah melihatku. Kursi yang terbuat dari kayu lapuk itu telah menunjukkan bekas bahwa aku menonjoknya cukup dalam dan keras. Aku menahan napas... tidak... bagaimana bisa aku kehilangan pengendalian emosiku?

Hanya saja, ketika kedua mataku kembali terfokus pada hijau _emerald_ yang perlahan tapi pasti meredup itu membuatku kembali membisu. Meskipun aku sangat ingin mengeluarkan suara, berteriak padanya, memintanya diam atau aku akan menghajarnya... aku tak bisa. Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak, saat kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi kuperhatikan itu menyentuh pipiku, mengelusnya pelan.

"Sa—"

"Tidak masalah jika kau tidak membalas perasaanku, aku mengerti," tangannya terasa dingin. Dingin sekali. Sudah berapa lama kehangatan tidak menyentuh tubuhnya? "lagipula aku tahu... hukuman paling berat untukku adalah hukuman mati, hukuman yang paling ringan untukku adalah penjara seumur hidup." Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya di depanku.

"Yang manapun, aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa memilikimu."

Senyumnya bergetar. Itu pertama kali aku melihatnya.

"Sama seperti aku yang tidak akan bisa memiliki kakak."

Sakura menyentuh pipiku semakin erat dan tanpa kuminta, dia menarik wajahku turun. Seketika genggaman kerasku melemah saat aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirku. Yang langsung kuketahui adalah bibirnya yang selama ini selalu kuperhatikan dari jauh. Hanya sekedar menyentuh, tapi rasanya semua pertahananku hancur begitu saja. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku erat. Berusaha fokus lagi.

Ini salah, salah, salah, salah, salah... SALAH!

Aku menarik mundur tubuhku lalu menatap Sakura dengan berbagai macam perasaan yang campur aduk. Kedua mataku seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Kedua tangan Sakura yang baru saja memegang kedua pipiku masih berada di posisi sebelum dia menurunkannya. Sakura tersenyum tenang padaku lalu menyipitkan kedua matanya, wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah cerah... seakan dia lega karena suatu hal.

"Kau bodoh, dokter."

Belum sempat mengatakan apapun, suara pintu terbuka keras membuatku kaget dan menoleh cepat. Begitu pula Sakura—meski dia bersikap jauh lebih tenang. Dua polisi di depan pintu langsung masuk dan memegang kedua tangan Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi masuk dan menatapku juga Sakura secara bergantian. Aku masih kacau saat melihat dua polisi itu membawa tubuh Sakura keluar dan menjauh dari pandangan kami. Hanya bisa menatap orang-orang di sekitarku dengan tatapan panik yang tak biasanya terpasang di wajahku.

Setelah keadaan hening, Kakashi berjalan mendekatiku, "Tidak apa-apa, kerja bagus, Sasuke," matanya menatapku penuh arti, "aku mendapat dua kabar yang mungkin tidak akan kau sukai."

Aku tak bisa merespon banyak, hanya menatap Kakashi dengan penuh pertanyaan, "Pertama, kasus bunga berdarah ini akan menjadi kasus terakhirmu sebagai co-asistenku. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja, waktu magangmu sudah selesai," aku sedikit tersentak mendengar ini lalu membuang wajahku ke arah lain, "kedua..."

Kakashi menghela napas.

"...hukuman untuk Haruno Sakura telah ditetapkan. Sebenarnya ada kemungkinan dia dibebaskan karena penyakit jiwa yang dideritanya. Tapi, sikapnya yang terlalu normal justru lebih mengkhawatirkan pihak atas. Selain itu... orang tua lima anak yang dibunuh itu telah membayar banyak untuk merenggut kebebasan Haruno Sakura."

Mendengar seksama, aku hanya bisa mengangguk begitu Kakashi selesai menjelaskan. Ya. Benar. Memang akhirnya sudah pasti seperti ini. Aku tertawa miris.

Apa yang kuharapkan?

Seharusnya aku senang... ini adalah langkah pertamaku untuk mulai membersihkan psikopat-psikopat dari muka bumi.

Kakashi menyentuh bahuku beberapa saat sebelum dia melepaskannya. Pria bermasker itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkanku sendirian di dalam ruangan ini. Ketika dia berada di depan pintu, tanpa berbalik lagi, Kakashi berkata...

"Aku benar-benar percaya kau bisa menjadi psikolog yang baik, Sasuke."

Kaget, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap punggung Kakashi. Aku menelan ludah saat aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan penglihatanku.

"Sampai saat itu tiba, hapus air matamu dan kembalilah menjadi profesional yang pantas berdiri di sampingku."

Lalu dia melangkah lagi dan pergi begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa berkata banyak, terutama saat aku merasakan aliran basah di pipiku lalu jatuh mengenai telapak tanganku yang terbuka di depan dadaku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, untuk melihat lebih jelas air-air di atas telapak tanganku.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku keras, jatuh di atas lantai lalu kedua tanganku menutupi wajahku. Mencakar kuat, seakan berharap melepas ekspresi menyedihkan ini dari wajahku. Aku sadar aku telah menangis... namun kesadaran itu hanya membuat tangisanku semakin parah. Air mata mengalir tanpa henti saat rasa sakit menyiksa itu mencabik-cabik dadaku.

"A... A... A—"

...dan aku hanya bisa berteriak tanpa suara.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Setahun rasanya berlalu bagaikan kedipan mata.

Aku berjalan melewati lorong kekuasaanku ini. Di kanan kiriku, berlalu lalang para psikolog, psikiater, hingga perawat yang harus selalu sigap di hari yang sibuk. Jas putih panjang yang kukenakan ikut berkibar ke belakang di setiap langkahku berjalan. Mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarku, tatapanku tetap melangkah maju ke depan dengan dua tangan masuk ke dalam saku jas dokterku.

Sentuhan pada bahu membuatku berhenti untuk sesaat dan menoleh, " _Ohayou_."

Melihat Sai yang telah rapi dengan jasnya sepertiku itu dan senyuman palsunya hanya membuatku menatapnya sebelum kembali berjalan lagi. Sai tak perlu memikirkan perbuatanku padanya lalu dia ikut berjalan di sampingku, "Rambutmu semakin panjang, _huh?_ Tidak berniat memotongnya?" tanyanya. Aku tahu pertanyaan itu merujuk pada poni yang telah menutupi mata kiriku. Aku meliriknya kesal—meski tidak terlalu kutunjukkan.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hmph, benar juga." ucapnya tanpa peduli. Aku heran, untuk apa pula dia bertanya? Basa-basi?

Sai masih ikut berjalan di sampingku. Berbeda denganku, dia menyapa setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya... membuatku gerah dalam berbagai arti. Dia berjalan sembari mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya. Sebagai dua psikolog yang seumuran dan seangkatan di rumah sakit ini, mungkin cukup membuatku merasa memiliki saingan pekerjaan di wilayah—yang seharusnya—menjadi kekuasaanku.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, kebetulan saja tujuan kita searah," Sai melirikku dengan senyuman penuh arti, "atau tujuan kita memang sama."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku mendengar ini.

Tanpa banyak berbicara lagi, akhirnya kami sampai... di tujuan kami yang ternyata memang sama. Aku melihat ke arah Sai yang juga melihat ke arahku sebelum kami membuang muka dan berjalan... ke mantan pengawas kami masing-masing yang telah menunggu. Kakashi sedang berdiri dengan menyandar pada tembok di belakangnya saat aku datang menghampirinya.

"Mau langsung melihatnya?" tanya Kakashi. Pertanyaan bodoh. Tanpa perlu menjawabnya, aku langsung berjalan menuju satu-satunya pintu di sana. Tidak perlu diminta, Kakashi, Yamato, dan Sai berjalan mengikuti kami.

Di dalam adalah ruangan dengan cermin yang memiliki dua arah. Dari ruangan seberang cermin ini, seorang perempuan duduk di kursi dalam keadaan terikat di kursi dan dua matanya ditutup kain berwarna putih. Tubuhnya semakin kurus dari hari ke hari, meski makanan dan minuman yang diberikan padanya porsinya tak pernah berubah. Aku memicingkan kedua mataku. Kedua tanganku terkepal di dalam saku jas dokterku.

Haruno Sakura.

Karena lima orang yang dibunuh sudah terbukti melakukan pembunuhan pada Sasori dan telah bocor ke media massa, maka Sakura tidak bisa dihukum mati. Dan dia berakhir di sini... seumur hidupnya.

Seiring dengan terbukanya kedua mataku untuk melihat dunia yang lebih luas, aku merasa mulai memahami suatu hal fatal yang selalu kuabaikan dulu. Kesalahan dalam pendidikan, sosial, gaya hidup lingkungan... adalah faktor-faktor utama jatuhnya psikologis seseorang. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan munculnya orang-orang yang sakit jiwa secara mental luar dalam... lalu muncul pula orang-orang yang sakit jiwa di dalam namun tertutup dengan baik dari luar. Berbaur dengan masyarakat, menjalankan ideologi yang salah dengan cara senormal mungkin, seolah mereka adalah makhluk paling benar di alam semesta ini.

Orang-orang yang kemudian disebut sebagai psikopat.

Jadi... apa aku selama ini salah? Psikopat itu adalah musuh? Korban?

Aku tidak tahu lagi.

Kusentuh kaca di depanku dengan tangan kananku dan merabanya pelan. Gerakanku sedikit bergetar saat Sakura yang sedari tadi diam di posisinya mendadak bergerak seakan menyadari sesuatu. Kami semua di sini sedikit tersentak dan mengamati gerakannya perlahan. Aku menoleh pada Kakashi dan dia langsung menekan suatu tombol yang membuat kuncian besi di tangan dan kaki Haruno Sakura terbuka. Dia langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu melepas ikatan kain yang menutupi kedua matanya.

Tak peduli berapa banyak waktu yang bergulir.

Aku masih terpukau dengan hijau _emerald_ yang harus kuakui sangat indah itu.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku melihat Sakura yang menatap cermin di depannya dengan kebingungan. Wajar saja, cermin ini di sisi Sakura hanya akan memantulkan refleksinya. Aku di sini... seperti melihat ikan malang yang terperangkap di dalam akuarium. Aku mengepalkan tanganku di atas cermin lalu berjalan ke pintu di samping ruangan ini. Membiarkan pandangan Kakashi, Yamato, dan Sai yang mengikutiku tanpa berniat menghentikanku.

Di depanku, pintu besi yang besar menghalangi jalanku. Jalan yang menghubungkan diriku dengan pasien di dalam. Aku bisa saja membukanya kapanpun jika aku mau tapi... aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa melakukannya. Aku menyentuh pintu besi yang terasa dingin di kulitku dan terlihat seperti raksasa di hadapanku.

"Bencilah psikopat."

Ya.

Seharusnya aku membenci mereka.

Rasa dingin yang menjalar di kulitku tak bertahan lama ketika aku merasa entah dari mana kehangatan menghampiri tanganku. Seakan sesuatu meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi... suara yang melewati lubang-lubang ventilasi kecil di pintu besi itu membuka kedua mataku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Dan aku mendengarnya lagi.

Setiap hari... setiap saat aku datang ke tempat ini. Wanita itu akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Tak pernah kurang dan lebih hingga aku sudah menghafalnya dengan baik setiap intonasi dan kata yang diucapkannya. Aku... untuk pertama kalinya di dalam perjalanan ambisiku menjadi seorang psikolog—

—aku tidak peduli seseorang berkata bohong atau tidak.

Mungkin benar, aku juga telah gagal.

Dengan pintu besi setebal dua _centimeter_ yang menjadi penghalang di antara kami, aku menundukkan kepalaku. Mulutku terbuka dan mencoba mengeluarkan suara. Percuma. Apapun yang kukatakan sekarang semua tidak ada artinya. Walau begitu—

"Aku..."

—bisakah kau mendengar suara detak jantungku yang jujur ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Can you love this grotesque me?**_

 _ **The truth is you want to cry, right?**_

 **.**

 _ **Do you hold a pass for living today?**_

 _ **It's me—**_

 **.**

— _ **Why don't you kill me?**_

 _\- Ken Hirai & Namie Amuro (Grotesque)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SELESAI HAHAHAHA SELESAI! HALO SEMUA APA KABAR— #WOY Akhirnya keburu... aku bisa ikut BTC lagi setelah sekian lamanya _finallyyyy_ ;w; Walau aku ragu ini masih masuk kualifikasi gak sih, kok kayaknya adegan SasuSaku-nya dikit banget haha terus panjang pula... #crai

Dari dulu pengen bikin fic dokter!Sasuke x psikopat!Sakura nyahaha~ sebenarnya fic ini sempet mau dibikin _multichap,_ tapi gak sempet terus akhirnya malah jadi _oneshot_ heu. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kata atau informasi yang salah, jangan terlalu terpaku dengan imajinasiku yang seenak udel ini haha. Lebih jelasnya bisa cari sendiri di _Google_ ehe. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas penjelasan verbalnya yaa Amutia sang calon psikolog ;))

Oh, ya sekalian... **di sini ada yang pernah membaca** _ **FRIST?**_ Bagi yang belum tahu, FRIST sempet kubuat jadi buku _novel fanfiction_ tahun lalu dan di dalam bukunya aku tambahin cerita-cerita yang gak kupost di _media_ manapun. Dan tahun ini, _**sequel FRIST**_ yaitu _**ZEITLOS**_ telah hadir juga dalam bentuk buku _novel fanfiction,_ beda dengan FRIST, ZEITLOS tidak kupost sama sekali keseluruhan isinya di _media_ manapun:D

 _ **Open pre-order right now!**_ **Cek akun** _ **FB, twitter,**_ **dan** _ **website-ku**_ **untuk keterangan lebih lanjut!** Sekitar pertengahan Agustus PO akan ditutup, jadi jangan sampai ketinggalan 'v')/

Oke itu sajaa, semoga kerasa _feel-_ nya yaa dan maaf jika ada kekurangan ( _typo,_ dll) soalnya ada banyak bagian yang dirubah di akhir :")) _Mind to RnR, please? Thanks before_ :3


End file.
